The Hero, The Fruitloop and the Clone
by Turtledude83
Summary: When Danny rescues Danielle, now Dana, from Vlad's evil clutches, he is in for an adventure. He has to undergo stress on his family, trying to control his powers, being a father to Dana, finding out who his real friends are, and worst of all, high school. With an evil version of himself trying to destroy everything, he needs to know...who can he trust?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction, so if you could give me some input, it would be very much appreciated.**

* * *

I sat at my computer, thinking. _'Any Ghosts around? Nope. Homework done? Surprisingly, yes. Bedroom clean?' _I spun in the chair. Most of my room was clean, but my bed was messy. Good enough. _'I guess so.' _Huh. For the first time in a while, I have nothing to do. I sighed out of boredom. I look at my computer monitor. Maybe I should play _Doomed III. _Tucker was out of town, so no FriarTuck. Sam? I hesitated. A few weeks ago we went out. We lasted around 4 dates before we realized that I never liked her, and she liked Gregor…or was it Elliot?* I couldn't remember. She blamed _ME_ for him not wanting to date Sam.

'_How could she bla-'_An ice cold wisp of breath left me. "Aw, really? I just want to be alone!" I groaned. I reached into my core, feeling the familiar twin rings snake around my body. Where a lanky, clumsy, short boy with ice blue eyes and pitch black hair was, now stood a strong, confident, boy with snow white hair and glowing green eyes. I felt the sweet rush of energy race through my veins as I flew out of my window. "Ah! Hello, Daniel. I've been waiting for you to make your appearance!" A voice said.

I whipped my head in the direction of the voice. "Vlad." I growled. There stood – or should I say hovered? – my enemy. The older halfa smiled evilly. "What do you want fruitloop? I'm busy!" I say, charging up an ectoplasmic blast. "Are you sure that's a good idea, Little Badger? You might harm your oh-so-precious 'cousin'!" he sneered. I looked at his arms, and there she was, Danielle. She was in ecto-proof handcuffs.** "Danielle!" I screeched.

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Like I said earlier, please give me some feedback. No flames please, and if you have any ideas as to where this story should go, leave a review!**

***When Danny couldn't remember what Gregor/Elliot's name was, it was really my fault.**

****What do you call those green handcuffs?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – REPLY TIME!**

**Guest, Mals42, Kimori Takahashi, Falling Narwhals, and…Mals42 again – Thanks for the info on Ghost/Ecto-cuffs.**

**Falling Narwhals, Kane Barton, Kimori Takahashi – Thanks for the compliments!**

**Falling Narwhals – Thanks for your advice, greatly appreciated.**

**Kane Barton – MY THOUGHTS EXACTLY!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

"DANIELLE" I screeched. Vlad immediately threw Dani up into the air and launched a fuchsia ectoplasmic blast at her, knocking her into the pavement below. She groaned quietly and then, nothing. I didn't see as much as a twitch from her. Suddenly, something snapped. Gone was the childish hero who liked to play games. In his place now stood a cold-hearted man, seeking vengeance.

"You little shit." I cursed. Vlad looked taken aback. "Danie-"He started. "NO! YOU HURT DANIELLE. NOW YOU WILL PAY!" I flew at him, at an amazing speed. I put more power into a single punch than I have ever used before. Next thing I knew, he was sprawled out against the road, ectoplasm seeping out of his wounds.

I wounded him. I _hurt_ him. I nearly **KILLED** him. And I didn't care. His face was an array of bruises, ranging from a dark purple to a sickly green. '_Maybe I can lock him in the Fenton Thermos and torture him for years to come.' _I thought. I reached for my thermos, but stopped when I reached a permanent ink marker.

My senses returned and I did the first thing that came to mind. I scrawled 'FRUITLOOP!' on his costume, took a picture, and flew Danielle to my home. "Danny…" She croaked. "Don't worry Danielle, I'll never let him hurt you. EVER AGAIN, I promise." I replied. I never will let Vlad near her ever again.

I set her down on my bed, and flew back to _him_. His super healing fixed most of him up. New enamel formed his fangs, and his bruises were not noticeable, unless you were looking for them. I sucked him into the Fenton Thermos and flew home.

**And that wraps up this chappie! I hope this was good. Sorry for not updating, but with my orchestra's concert and Solo &amp; Ensemble, I've been busy. Great to know that you guys can put up with me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys, I think I'm good with updating chapters now, so updates should be more frequent. Also – FallingNarwhals, thanks for the advice on chapter one and supporting this story! YOU ARE AWESOME! Umm… if anyone has an idea as to where this story should go, PM me or leave a review. By the way, I'm not good at dialogue…grammatically or otherwise.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

I must have nodded off. I was staying up all night watching Danielle, but last I checked, it was midnight. It's almost time for me to go to school. '_I'll tell mom I'm sick'_ I thought. I ran to the bathroom and turned on the hot water. Once the water from the sink was _really_ hot, I dipped part of a towel in it and dabbed myself with the towel.*

"Danny? Sweetie, are you in there?"

"Yeah," I groaned.

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Let me in there."

"Okay…"

She felt my forehead the second I opened the door. It wasn't a great way to start off the morning, no, but it was necessary. "Baby, you're burning up," She said.

"Can I stay home today?"

"You'd better; otherwise you could get everyone sick."

I weakly smiled._ 'She bought it, hooray! Okay, now I just gotta** watch Dani.'_ I trudged back to my room. I don't have to text anyone, because Tucker's still out of town. And Sam…yeah. No. Okay, this'll be easy, just stay in my room, and everything will be easy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Danny? I know you're sick, but your father and I are going to a convention. We'll be back by dinnertime. Jazz will be here soon, but she is still going to school. Okay?" My mom asked, speaking through the door. "Okay, mom," I mumbled. "See you later!" She said cheerfully.

'_This is great! Now I can sneak Dani food, without having to _sneak_ Dani food!' _I thought. After I heard the door slam shut and the Fenton RV pull out of the driveway, I left my room. I brushed my teeth, took a shower, and made breakfast for Dani and I.

"Dani, wake up." I said quietly. That didn't work. I shook her gently. Nope. "Hmmm…" I mumbled. I snapped my fingers. I ran to the bathroom, filled a cup full of cold water and ran back to my room. I snickered. '_Three…two…one…NOW!'_

"AAAAHHHHHH! DANNY YOU JERK! WHAT THE HECK?! WHY WOULD YO- is that breakfast?" She asked. I nodded.

"Brush your teeth and get ready, then breakfast." I told her. She quickly ran to the bathroom.

"Danny? Do you have any extra toothbrushes?" She asked. "Yeah, gimme a second." I called back. I bounded to the bathroom and pulled the mirror back, revealing a cabinet.

"Here you go!" I said, pulling out a purple toothbrush. "Thanks!" She said as I left the bathroom. I sat down and glanced at the microwave. The clock read 7:56 AM. '_This is gonna be a long day…'_ I thought.

**Okay, there you go, another chapter! Don't blame me if I can't write well… blame….hmm….Clockwork? OW OW OW! OKAY, OKAY, DON'T BLAME CLOCKWORK! NO TIME-OUTS DUDE! Huh.  
*Spoken from someone who has done that.**

****I put things like 'gonna' 'gimme' or 'gotta' because that's how Danny would speak/think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey guys, I've got some news! I HAVE AN EDITOR! Seriously, though, my friend Alicia has agreed to help me! (She only agreed to it so I won't steal her stuff…aw poo) But yeah, that is all. Also, instead of replying to reviews in the actual chapter, I'll just reply.**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

I sighed audibly. Dani finished getting ready and ate her breakfast. I ate mine as well, but at a much slower pace.

_How am I going to tell Mom and Dad!?_ I thought. First off, I'd have to tell them everything from the portal accident until now, and then I'd have to explain Dani's story.

"Danny!" a voice called. Oh yeah, Danielle. "Danny, I'm _bored_!" she said, putting emphasis on _bored_. She flopped onto the sofa facedown and mumbled something that sounded like '_I haunt togas in the ark.'_

"What?" I asked incredulously.

She lifted her face up for about six seconds, saying, "I wanna go to the park."

"Danielle… what if someone sees us? Besides, we have to check out your bruises," I replied.

"Fine," she grumbled.

I walked over to her, and saw that her face was covered in filth, as if she had… been… sleeping on the floor. Her clothes were torn and tattered, and dirty. She removed her blue hoodie, and I examined her arms. Small bruises littered her slender limbs, and one large opaque purple was on her forearm. Probably from _HIM_.

"Danielle," I breathed. "W-what happened? Why are you all bruised? Is there anything else I should know about?" I started to get overprotective. I couldn't believe this fragile girl was sporting many wounds.

Her smile wavered for a minute, then fell altogether. "Oh Danny," she sobbed, "I barely can find a place to sleep at night, let alone care about bruises! Please don't be mad, I just can't do this alone!" She wailed.

As I held her in my arms, I vowed to always protect her. Protect my… daughter.

**YAY! DADDY DANNY STARTS NOW! Hey, should I make the next chapter in Dani's POV? Or not? Whatever. A big thanks to my**_**editor**_**, ALICIA! (Last name has been revoked to ensure the editor's privacy. c:)**

**LEAVE A REVIEW IF**

**-You want to help me improve this story**

**-You have an idea as to where this can go**

**-You want to!**

**BYE BYE!**

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I honestly do not have a good excuse for not updating. Sorry… I hope this chapter makes up for it… I think I'll make this one a longer chapter. You know, to break even? Uh…**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

Wait… did I just call Danielle my daughter? Oh my god. Come to think of it, she might be my daughter. We share DNA, and I know I'd protect her with all my heart. She's not my cousin… that's established. My clone? She isn't _exactly_ like me, because she's a girl, and she's two years younger than me. Maybe…

"Danny? Danny, you there?" Danielle asked, pulling me from my thoughts. "Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I was just thinking about things." I explained. Her face lit up with joy.

"Now that you're 'awake', so to speak, I was thinking… can we give me a new name? Danielle is, well, boring. I feel like I'm copying you." She asked hesitantly.

"Sure! What type of name do you want?" I replied eagerly. Anything for my daughter. I ran over a list of girl names in my head. _'Anne, Bailey, Carly, D-_'

"Dana. I want my name to be Dana. It's something new, but not something completely different. Besides, it's still similar to Danny." She answered. Dana… I like it!

"That's a great name!" I exclaimed. "But before we change your name, we'd have to tell my parents about…" I trailed off.

"Oh. We don't have to, I mean, it's just a dumb na-"she started. She's so kind. She'd rather be unhappy with her name than have my secret revealed. That settles it, I'm telling them. In fact I'm telling everyone.

"No more secrets. I'm telling the entire world. Anything for you, Dana." I replied, cutting her off. She smiled. I just noticed her eyes had started to water. Probably due to me being kinder to her than anyone else. She's been living on the streets, so I thought no one would pay her mind. She knows _him_ as her 'father', me as her cousin, and the other clones as her siblings. Everyone else is a stranger.

"Danny? Can I ask you something?" She inquired. "Yeah. What is it?" I answered. She took a deep breath. She was probably trying to figure out how to word it.

"What do you see me as? Am I just another clone, a cousin, or something else?" She looked afraid. Afraid of rejection. Afraid of pain. Afraid of _me_. I couldn't bear it. My heart withered away, and my throat had gone dry. I cleared my throat and spoke.

"Dana, I see you as much more than a clone or a cousin. I see you as a strong, confident girl. You are truly amazing. I see you as a friend, and I see you as a person I can rely on. I see you as a ball of light, rippling with energy. You give me hope, strength, courage and joy. You are all these things and more. But above all else, above a friend or an ally, I see you as my daughter." I spoke. At first my voice had been strong and loud, but by the end, it was barely a whisper.

"Oh daddy…" I heard Dana say.

**Well? Did this chapter make up for the lack of updates?**

**It was slightly longer, had Danny confess his thoughts, gave Danielle a new name, and had DADDY DANNY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys, as you can see, I did some work on chapter six. Also, the new cover image IS NOT MINE! FIND IT HERE [ art/D-Phantom-of-Jump-City-299127069] ALL CREDIT GOES TO THIS AWESOME ARTIST!**

**Danny: Yeah, STUPID FANFICTION made it look like… well…**

**Tucker: Allow me, seeing as I just got into this story. Ahem "Font:Verdana Size:13 1234sdmov TYOP1234 sdfes 6567,,,,as({{[[wsasd}dasd{]]wa2."**

**Generator Rex: I BUILD MACHINES, AND I CAN'T SAY THAT.**

**Ben 10: I have a SPACE-WATCH and I don't know what he said.**

**Tucker: *fangirls over GenRex and B10***

**Me: Umm…On to the chapter…?**

Wait, did she just say…? OH MY GOSH! I grinned from ear to ear and hugged Dana. She looked at me, her diamond eyes sparkling like the stars in the sky on a cloudless night. Okay first things first, tell my secret, then I-

"Jack, I told you I packed enough fudge!"

"Nonsense! There can never be a thing as enough fudge!"

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, NO! I still need to plan things out. Too late, my parents barged in. My mom glanced over at me and pouted. She glanced between me and my daughter. She opened her mouth and-

"Danny boy! Who's your friend here? She looks exactly like you!" Dad interrupted.

"Danny, who is this? I thought you were sick!" Mom scolded.

"Mom…dad…hi," I started pitifully, "This is Dana. She's my…it's kinda hard to explain. You might want to sit down," I told them. They did, so I continued. "Okay…yeesh, this is hard to get out! Look, remember the portal accident a few years ago?" I asked. They nodded. Here goes. "It…changed me. I put on my hazmat suit, and stepped into the inactive portal. NOW BEFORE YOU SAY ANYTHING – Before you say anything, you should know I was framed for anything I did wrong." I took a deep breath.

Blue turned green, raven turned ivory, human became ghost. The vibrant halos of spectral energy formed around my waist and separated. There, when Fenton had stood, was Phantom. I squeezed my eyes shut. I wanted to run, to flee. Keyword _wanted_. I stood my ground. With a shiver I forced my eyelids to loosen.

"Ghost scum!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Same as last chapter, redid them because fanfiction messed them up.**

My eyes were red and had bags under them. I was on the verge of spilling tears again. My skin was an unhealthy shade of dark crimson. I was shaking and whimpering. The argument finished hours ago, but still played again in my head, like some sort of demented chant.

"_HE'S A GHOST!"_

"_HE IS OUR _SON."

"_HE IS AN ECTOPLASMIC WASTE OF SPACE!"_

"_HE IS OUR FLESH AND BLOOD, THE CHILD WE BROUGHT INTO THIS WORLD."_

"_HE HAS TO BE EXTIRMINATED. TO BE RIPPED APART MOLECULE BY MOLECULE."_

"_Get out. Get out of my house, get out of my life. Stay away from Danny, Jazz, and me. And don't you EVER come near MY son again."_

"_FINE! I'll go where I can rip apart the ghost boy, and make sure he ceases to exist."_

"_Not if you value your pitiful life," the second voice said venomously._

I liked the second voice better, because it was soothing. I could vaguely remember a figure with that nurturing voice over my crib when I was an infant. Even when mom and dad separated for a few years when I was five years old, the second voice was there my whole life. It fed me and dressed me, kissed me goodnight, and tucked me in. It made sure I was fed, bathed, and unharmed. I just now realized I had been whimpering for hours.

I must have fallen asleep, because the clock glared at me, the neon green numbers piercing the veil of inky blackness that seemed to gravitate towards me, literally and figuratively. '_3:38 AM'_ it screamed. I decided that I wouldn't go to school tomorrow, so no point in forcing myself into a fitful sleep.

A hesitant hand knocked at my door. I glanced at it from my position in the bed. I realized what a mess I must have been. My hair frayed and sticking out at odd angles, tears stained on my cheeks, and wrinkled pajamas. The hand knocked again, much more confident this time. I mumbled a hasty response, and the doorknob jiggled. My guardian, clad in pink pajamas, walked in.

"Danny, you know I love you and I—well, I don't know what I would do without you, right? I promise to protect you for all eternity, and to make sure that no one will harm you. However, I do want an explanation tomorrow morning," my guardian said sternly.

"Yeah, I understand," I said in response. He smiled and hugged me. "I love you, Dad," I said.

"Love you too, son."

**OKAY! Did I do good? I tried to make you guess who stayed with him, and throw you off at the same time. The pink pajamas part was straight forward, because Jack has…well…pink pajamas! The 'MOLECULE BY MOLECULE' part was to throw you off, because Jack usually says that. Okay, hiatus possible, to be decided later. Probably not… BYE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, so look, I know I haven't updated, so I'm gonna put the version of the story that wasn't checked by my editor.**

**Chapter 8**

I walked downstairs, stepping ever so lightly. School was cancelled today due to a ghost attack. Instead of my usual attire, I now donned a dark blue sweatshirt, black jeans, and red converse. I scanned the room, seeing nobody as it was early morning. My stomach grumbled loudly. I put my hand over it and one thought crossed my mind.

_'Food.'_

As I reached for the cabinets, I heard the door knock. I walked over to the wooden rectangle, and found my sister, Jazz, standing there. She gripped an umbrella over her head, protecting her from the light drizzle outside. I unlocked the door and she stepped in.

"Hi, Danny," she greeted quietly. I greeted her and we began to talk. We talked, and talked, and well…talked! An orange blur entered my peripheral vision, and walked to greet Jazz.

"Hiya, Jazzypants! How's college?" My dad asked. She and dad talked a lot, getting into a conversation so deep they didn't notice me finish up making waffles for the three of us.

"Here you go. Two blueberry waffles for Jazz, lightly toasted, no syrup. Eight chocolate chip waffles for Dad, drenched in maple and chocolate syrup, with butter on top. And for me, three chocolate chip waffles," I said, handing them their respective breakfasts. It's funny how I know _exactly_ what they are craving. Then, Jazz asked the worst question.

"Where's mom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Mom…Maddie left. She and dad found out I'm Phantom and…she just…left," I said, on the brim of tears. Mom…my mother, _hates_ me. And I hate _her._ She's a racist jerk. We don't need her. I don't know where she is, and honestly, I. DON'T. CARE. Interrupting my thoughts, my breath fogged up in front of me, and my nerves froze. _Ghost_.

I turned into Phantom and phased through the ground. Something big was coming, I could feel it. Then, the electricity went out. Wait up, doesn't that mea-

I was cut off by the hum of the Fenton Portal shutting down. I rushed inside to hit the off button, but then I saw the lights turn on. Just as I processed that, I was blinded by pain. It hurts. I can't think. It hurts. I won't move. It hurts. Anything and everything I do hurt me. I felt something. It pulled me out of…the thing, whatever it was. I knew what it was, but at the moment, I didn't care. It hurts.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Whoa," I said, waking up. Dad and Jazz were crouched over me, their faces fixed in a look of concern. Why? I feel fine. I feel _better_ than fine. I rocketed upwards, giddily laughing. Wow, I feel…alive, figuratively speaking. I transformed into my hero counterpart and saw my outfit change. My outfit now consisted of the usual jumpsuit, a black cape, lined with white on the inside, a black and white hood, and a white utility belt with a neon green orb that seemed to proclaim my importance.

"DANNY?!" Jazz exclaimed. I looked…_AWESOME!_ Let's see, today is Monday, Tuck will be back Tuesday, I can show Sam, I guess. My ghost sense went off again, but it felt…different. I could feel what ghost it was.

"Hold that thought, Jazz. Dad, I'll explain everything later! Gotta stop a ghost," I said, flying through the roof. My body automatically went to downtown…weird, normally I have to look around, but this time I knew where to go. Skulker, I thought just before I dodged an ecto-blast from behind.

"Whelp! You cannot avoid the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I will destroy you," Skulker vowed. How ignorant can you get? He launched some rockets, which I easily destroyed. He looked dumbfounded.

"You have your upgrades, I have mine. C'mon, it's just lil' ol' me," I said, launching an ecto blast. At least, that's what I planned. Rather than launching a ghost ray, my arm extended and punched Skulker in the face. He screamed and I got out the Fenton Thermos. WHOA! The Fenton Thermos looks _awesome_. It was jet black with electric green and cerulean accents. I captured Skulker and flew home.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I flew home, and emptied Skulker into the Ghost Zone. From upstairs, I heard dad call me. When I came in, he was seated at the kitchen table. I made myself some dinner, and I made some for Jazz and Dad. When Dad and…Maddie were working in the lab, Jazz taught me how to cook so I wouldn't starve while she was at college.

"Danny, listen. How long have you been ghost hunting?" Dad inquired as I sat down. Okay…moment of truth here. DON'T BLOW THIS. Just as I was about to speak, Dana walked in. Some dad I am. I forget all about my daughter just because my parents split. I gotta get better at this!

"Okay, I've been ghost hunting since freshman year. Remember when the portal wasn't working? Well…long story short. Big green button on the inside, I pushed it by accident, then Bing-bang-boom, I'm a halfa," I explained, then explained what a halfa_ was_.

"I am _so_ sorry; _I_ was the one who put you through all that pain. This is all _my_ fault," He apologized. I looked at my father's face. It was a look of regret and sorrow. I instantly felt horrible, so I tried to cheer him up.

"Dad…I have _superpowers_. How many kids can say that? How many kids have kick-butt dads like you? How many kids can look into the eyes of Pariah Dark and _truly believe_ they can rival him?" I asked. "You are a great dad. Don't EVER forget that. Honestly. You have the _nerve_ to think this is your fault? WHAT FAULT IS THERE?! I'm a SUPERHERO! You're a GHOST HUNTER. Most kids would KILL to be in my spot," I said, clutching his shoulders and shaking them violently.

"Wow, daddy, I never knew you had it in ya," Dana said, eating…my food! She smiled mischievously and slid the now-empty platter towards me. "Thanks!" She called as she ran out of the room. I looked into my dad's eyes. He smiled.

"Wanna get her?" He asked. I smiled and nodded.

"I'm staying out of this one," Jazz said, barely looking up from her textbook. Dad and I took off, chasing Dana…as a family.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

After introducing Jazz and dad to Dana, and vice versa, everything settled down. At this point, I was extremely tired. I read the time. It's only 9:30?!  
"Dana, time for bed. I'm turning in." I mumbled. She silently agreed to sleep. I grabbed my pajamas and changed in the bathroom. She changed in my bedroom. I pulled out my old sleeping bag, and laid on it. I was out before I could say 'Take the bed'.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE- click._

I stumbled to the bathroom after shutting off the alarm clock. I began my normal morning routine, and by the time I was fully awake, I was eating breakfast. I opened my mouth to speak.

"Mornin' Jazz," I said. Wait up, how did I-

"Morning Danny" She replied, stepping into the room _after_ I greeted her. She didn't have to go back to college yet, so she said she could take care of Dana. As she grabbed some breakfast, I thought about school. I promised Dana that I'd reveal myself, but how would I go about that. Maybe whe-

"By the way, I love what you did with your hair!" Jazz exclaimed.

_'Wha…?' _I thought as I ran to the bathroom. My eyes shone brightly. It looked as though I were about to use cryokinesis. But my hair, _that_ was the main event. Rather than my normal soft, spikey, jet black hair, it was a variation between black and grey, falling over my scalp in intricate patterns.

"DANNY, YOU HAVE TO GET TO SCHOOL!" My dad bellowed. I yelled a quick reply, and took the "aerial route".

"Goin' Ghost!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I walked into the school, and what do I see? The boy who believes himself to be strong, the oaf who thinks himself important. Dash Baxter, the self-proclaimed King of Casper. His eyes locked into mine, his mouth twisted in an idiotic smirk.

"FENTINA! SINCE I'M FLUNKING EVERY CLASS, I'M GONNA WALE ON YOU!" He exclaimed. Or…something along those lines, I wasn't really paying attention, I'd rather, I don't know…jump off a bridge? Doesn't matter. Dash approached me and winded his fist back.

At this point, three odd things happened. I heard Star Light plead for Dash not to hurt me, I caught Dash's fist, and instead of showing _everyone_ what I could do, I intimidated him. The last one was odd, because I'm kinda an All or Nothing guy. I'm either the strongest or the weakest, never in-between.

All eyes landed on me when I stopped Dash. I stood up at my full height, being eye to eye with Dash. I've grown a lot since freshman year. He noticeably shook. I spilled _just_ enough of my ghost energy into my human form that I could have a slight echo in my voice.

"For the last time, you aren't as cool as you'd like to be. I'm stronger, faster, smarter, and _better_ than you. Now, what you're gonna do is go up to everyone in the school and tell them that you're through bullying, and you're not as important as you would like, got it?" I asked. He nodded, and I went to first period.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I took my usual seat between Tuck and Sam. Tucker greeted me, and I mumbled a quick hello.

"Okay, class. Today we're doing a reading of Romeo and Juliet. If you reach under your chairs, you'll see what character you will be playing." Mr. Lancer spoke.

Along with everyone else, I reached to grab the slip of paper. I read my part, Romeo. I looked over at Tuck. He showed me his slip of paper. He was Lord Montague. I looked over at Sam, and her eyes were full of venom.

"I'm Juliet, who'd like to trade with me?" Sam asked her voice full of desperation. Oh come on, it wouldn't be _that_ awkward. We lasted like four dates. We didn't exactly "Crash and burn".

"Sam, what's the big deal?" I asked. She sent me a glare. Jeez, what'd I do? Whatever. We need to speak after class.

"I'll trade with you," Star said. She caught the glares of the other A-listers and mumbled a hasty "I don't want to be Lord Capulet!" She and Sam traded roles. Mr. L said that if they want to trade parts, they'll have to trade seats. Several more pairs of kids traded roles.

"Anywhere's better than with that _freak_," Sam muttered. WHAT. THE. HELL. Hello?! SUPER-HEARING! If I could give her a piece of my mind…

**What was that?! Why'd you call me a freak?! What's with the sudden hostility?**

Whoa. Did I just…use telepathy? Okay let me try it again.

**Well? Gonna answer me?**

_I hate you. I don't like Elliot! I just didn't want to date you! And, as a matter of fact, I don't blame myself for the portal accident. _

**What? Why do you hate me? What did I do?!**

_You. Were. Born. This conversation is over._

Sam's a jerk! I didn't do anything throughout the class I tested out my telepathy, along with mind reading. That's the only way I could keep up with class. I decided to read ahead. I have to kiss Juliet?! Okay, so Juliet took the nappy-time potion, and I'm gonna kill myself, that makes sense, but I kiss her supposedly dead body?

"By the way, I don't think you're a freak, Danny," Star whispered. Her face showed no emotion, except for the faintest of smiles, along with a slight blush. I smiled and whispered a hasty,

"And I don't think you're a satellite."

_F'TAAAANG!_

The five-minute warning bell went off. Mr. Lancer stood up. He opened his mouth and told us that we're gonna do an actual play on this! Everyone has their parts, no more trading. The class grumbled in acknowledgement. But the last thing he told us…we're going to do an actual kiss. The blood from my face drained, giving it a pale complexion, while Star's did quite the opposite and blushed bright, bright red.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Ah, lunchtime. It's the break from school that we all require. You can catch up with friends, eat, and play football, whatever floats your boat! Today, for my lunch hour, I needed to talk to Sam. Tuck was with me.

"Dude, do you know what's up with Sam? She's been a jerk to me." I said. Tucker looked at me, his teal eyes full of sorrow. He opened and closed his mouth several times. Finally he took a breath and said,

"I don't know, she just sorta…left. No regret."

"Okay, you know what? We don't need her," I said. I proceeded to tell him what happened during class, as well as what happened at home. He told me that everything will be alright.

"Wanna see the new and improved Phantom?" I asked, my eyes gleaming. He vigorously nodded. I took a deep breath and reached my core. When I did, something…peculiar happened. Normally the halos appear and separate. But today, it was like the halos went across my body. A bright light started at my hand, and crawled along it at a fast pace. Eventually it enveloped my whole body. My entire form glowed pure white. As suddenly at it came, it left, leaving Phantom in its tracks.

"Whoa," Tucker breathed. He was completely amazed at what happened. I transformed back after a few seconds. I told him what I planned to do.

"DUDE! You're gonna reveal that you're Phantom?!" He questioned. I nodded, and told him the plan. Just then, Sam walks up to us.

"Why are you two losers in my spot?" She asked coldly. Rude! I mean we've been here since the first day of freshman year, why should we move? Tucker voiced my thoughts, nearly word for word. Before a fight between the three of us happened, Dash came over.

"So, you think you're cool now, huh, Fenton? Well there's another thing coming your way!" He exclaimed. Once again, I caught his fist. All eyes were on me. Go time.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"I'm really tired of your crap, Baxter. You think yourself tough, when 'wimpy' Fenton can make your life a living nightmare. I don't fight back because you were never_ worth _it. We'll get ready for the most surprising thing that has ever happened to Amity Park," I lectured. Once again, I transformed into Phantom in front of the _whole school._

"I could have been an A-lister; I could have had _any_ girl I wanted, but no. I spend my nights fighting about twelve ghosts from _killing_ you in your_ sleep_. I'm stronger than you Dash, so unless you want to be embarrassed and scarred for life, I suggest you turn around and apologize to the entire school," I commanded.

Slowly there was an increase in applause. First the band geeks, then the nerds, the accelerated classes, the orchadorks, the outsiders, the skaters, the hipsters, the preps, the emos, the rockers, the jocks, and the A-listers all clapped. Everyone was rejoicing, for Dash Baxter was no longer in control.

"Nobody is afraid of you anymore. Let it go, Dash. You have no more control."

"…and he's totally infatuated wi-" Paulina started. I cut her off and said,

"Not anymore. You're as shallow as a puddle. Your beauty is only skin deep, if even. I don't have even the slightest amount of interest in dating you, I will only date _real_ girls," I told her.

I then looked up, and saw a few people. Kwan, who was giving me a thumbs up, was always sorta nice to me. I remember when I spilled coffee on Valerie's shirt. '_Hey, accidents happen.'_

Then there was Val. She looked conflicted, and I would too if I were in her position. She seemed to end the war between her mind and heart, and gave me a weak smile. '_I'd be willing to give up ghost fighting…'_

Finally, there was Star. She was never mean to me, really. Most of the time we never interacted…except for '_I'll trade with you' '…I don't think you're a freak.' 'DASH, DON'T HURT DANNY!'_

_Wait up…does she like me?_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"Paulina, can I speak to these three, _alone_?" I asked, being slightly cold to her. I didn't want to be mean, but she wouldn't listen otherwise. She nodded eagerly, wanting to get on my good side. I sighed. Now it's gonna be like freshman year, but swapped. I'm now the object of desire for _PAULINA!_ EW.

"Hey, uh, you guys are cool. Y'know, the popular group. But the thing is, you've never been mean or snobbish to me," I start, "In fact, comparatively, you've been really nice to me, so If you're going to be nice to me later on, I know it'll be genuine," I finish, flashing them a smile.

"Hey, Danny, dude, is everything alright between you and Sam? I saw you two arguing about something," Kwan inquired. I went into explaining what happened as best as I could, even though I don't really understand it. "So, are you looking for anyone to date?" He continued.

"Maybe, I won't ask anybody, because, well, I'm Danny FENTON. When I'm not Phantom, I'm nervous and clumsy. So if anyone asks _me_, I might go for it. Take a risk, right?" I questioned. I saw Kwan nudge Star out of my peripheral vision. When I was planning to ask about it my ghost sense fogged up._ Vlad_.

"Goin' Ghost!" I yelled as I jumped out of my seat. There was a large explosion, and Plasmius was there. He looked around and saw what I have dubbed "Phantom 2.0". Let's see what I can really do!

"Aren't capes just the best, Daniel?" He asked. I replied a snide comment and we began to fight. Okay let me try something…I hugged my knees to my chest and tipped forward. I started to gain velocity, becoming a green blur. I launched forward and there was a small explosion. Vlad looked really disoriented. I took this opportunity and made an ectoplasmic blast and coated it with ice.

"Hey Fruit Loop! Hot Potato!" I exclaimed in a sing-song voice. He caught it smugly, thinking he had the upper hand. Imagine the look on his face when it backfired, _literally,_ it exploded in his face. I attempted to punch him, key word attempted. He stopped me in my tracks when he fired an ectoblast into my face. I fell to the floor, and almost out cold. Black spots littered my vision. I had to do _something_. Just what?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

'_Concentrate! Let the energy build until it has nowhere to go but out.'_

That froze Frostbite when I couldn't control my ice powers, but what if it wasn't ice? What if…

"Daniel, just _what_ are you doing?" Vlad asked cockily. Ignore him, concentrate and let it build up. Instead of ice, what if I used ectoplasm? That should short-circuit his powers. Concentrate, concentrate, concentrate!

With a large roar I let loose a powerful ectoplasmic blast. Okay, new powers, new powers…what else? Quick, he's getting back up! I thrust forward my hand, levitating several objects encased in a green glow. I threw all the objects at him, knocking him down. I grabbed my cape and mocked Vlad.

"Hiss! I'm Plasmius, a vampire wannabe! I will drink your ectoplasm," I joked. Then _another_ odd occurrence happened, when I lifted my cape higher, I teleported behind Vlad. I pulled out the thermos and sucked him in. The cafeteria roared with applause.

_'Vladimir Plasmius' Statistics – Species: Halfa, Power Level: 6.2, Age: 47 as human, 25 as ghost, Human Alias: Vladimir Masters.'_

So _that's_ why it looks different, it's an updated Fenton Thermos! Then when all was still, I cooled down, transforming back into Danny Fenton. A news crew was at the site of destruction, and I walked up to them. The lady opened her eyes wider than I thought physically possible.

"Y-you're Phantom? H-how is t-that…?" She asked. She never got to complete her thought, for she had fainted. I looked directly into the camera and explained everything that happened since what Tucker and I like to call "Fenton's Transmogrification, Phantom's Initialization". I cleared my name and helped everything get back to normal. Well, as normal as it could be since my secret's out. But I have a feeling that this isn't the end.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

It's been a week since I revealed that I'm Phantom and not much has happened. Dana and I have been training vigorously, trying to figure out my new abilities and see how much my old ones have improved. Since my secret is out, I don't have to do homework. Once a week, I'll take a short quiz seeing where I am, grade-wise. I don't have to do my homework, but I try to get it in. Today, I can't. I have to visit Clockwork.

I was flying through The Ghost Zone, and I got to the large building that is C.W.'s lair. He knew everything, so I didn't have to announce myself. I still like to.

"Hey clocky!" I exclaimed as I flew into his window.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a good reason!"

"Daniel."

"Clocky."

"Fine, call me whatever you'd like, Invis-o-bill."

"Point taken."

"Good, follow me."

He entered a small room, in it were many items, items I thought destroyed. He spoke to me, but I wasn't paying attention, for my mind was set on the Fenton Thermos with Dan's face on it.

"Daniel! Pay attention. These are the lost items, some of the most dangerous weapons in existence. I believe you know some of them," He started. I perused the shelves, naming each item. The Crown of Fire, the Ring of Rage, the Reality Gauntlet, the Fenton Ecto-suit, Dan's Thermos, and the Infi-map…my Lord, these are all here?! There were some other items I didn't recognize.

"What's that?" I asked as I pointed to a shelf full of jars. He floated over to me. He pointed to my chest, then to a jar containing a vibrant blue light. I read the sign on top of the shelf. '_Types of Cores'_.

"These are the types of central cores there are. There are only two cores fire, and yours, ice. You unlocked your core when you 'repeated' so to speak." He said calmly.

"So, when I got shocked by the portal again, I unlocked my new core? So that's why I have gotten all these new powers, right?" I asked excitedly. He nodded, explaining which types of ghosts have which type of core. But that's not why I'm here, I can tell. He nodded, knowing my thoughts. Creepy. I followed him past a suit of armor, which he said belongs to Pariah Dark's father, Pitch Dark. Past the armor was a glowing green stone. He said it was something called Ectoranium.

"Daniel, the real reason you have acquired all these new powers is about to be revealed to you. Follow me," He started, flying into his time-viewing window. I followed him without question. He leads me into a room in the past that looked like it was a college dorm. In the room were two college students. The one in the orange jumpsuit left the room, leaving the man with a Packers shirt alone.

"Daniel, who do you think this is?" He asked, patiently waiting for me to answer.

"Is that Vlad?" I guessed.

"Yes, this is a younger version of Plasmius. You can see what covering his face…?" Why is this important?

"Ecto-acne, why?" What's the point of this?

He showed me Vlad's life, speed up. It showed how he developed his powers, slowly, perfecting one at a time, before attempting the next.

"The ecto-acne bonded with his DNA so he gained unique powers. You, however, were shocked with the ectoplasm of thousands –millions even – of ghosts, taking in their powers as your own. You couldn't handle this, so you stored it in your core," He explained. So…does that mean…?

"Okay, I get that I absorbed the ectoplasm from all the ghosts, but I have their abilities?!"

"Well…no, not exactly. You have changed them for your advantage. For example, Ember McClain's most powerful attack is an awful lot like your ghostly wail, I believe you call it. And Sydney Pointdexter had the ability to levitate objects, like you did recently," He explained.

'_Cool!'_

"Daniel, I am telling you this because I have some important news for you."

"I'm listening."

"Daniel…"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Daniel…every yin has a yang. Fire, ice. Man, woman. Good, evil. For Fenton, it is _not_ Phantom. If that were true, then why does Tucker not have a spectral counterpart? Jack doesn't have one. Nor does Jasmine. What I'm trying to say…there was an inverse energy when the portal activated for the first time, trapped in the machine. With the second portal activation he was freed. He now calls himself Daniel Wraith, and he is out to destroy _everything_," He spoke solemnly.

"W-well…what do I do?!" I asked impatiently. He said nothing but teleported me back into my bedroom. I groaned in annoyance. Right now, I had no time to complain. I'm still a dad, you know. I walked downstairs to where Danielle was. She smiled and waved when I greeted her.

"Daddy, can we start my training today? Please?" She asked eagerly. I nodded and we flew into the ghost zone. She claimed she wanted to start with her ice powers first.

"Let's go meet an old friend," I said, taking her to Frostbite's realm. We land on the icy slopes of the Far Frozen, and we greet the inhabitants.

"Great One, it is our most humble honor for us to be in your presence, for we-" Frostbite starts. I hold my hand as if to say "That's enough, dude."

I explain why we're here, and Dana goes with a teacher meant for beginners/novices. I spoke with Frostbite in private about the stuff Clockwork told me.

"Word has quickly spread about your abilities growing in strength and skill. Are you here to enhance your core as well?" He asked. I nodded and we began my lessons. We trained for what seemed years, but were actually only a couple of hours.

I have nearly perfected 'The Ice Age' move. Clever name, huh? Basically it'll encase whoever preforms it in a dome of ice, and then it shatters in every direction, leaving everything frozen. I also like the freezing rain thing I do, which does _exactly_ what the name entails. I fly above the enemy and launch several bolts of ectoplasm at them, and then the ectoplasm touches the ground, freezing it. The best part is how you cannot go intangible to escape, and you can't break it, because its nearly impenetrable casing.

After a few more hours, Dana and I bid goodbye to the Far Frozen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, do me a favor, and if you have a Youtube channel, subscribe to BobGmbH. This dude has an excellent array of videos, from Impossible Remixes to Original Compositions! Just...just please check him out. Um yeah, nothing else to say.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

**Chapter 21**

* * *

_Red eyes. Blue skin. Plasmius…or is it…? No…no no, it can't. It can't be! Not him. Wait…it…is that-_

I yelled so loud that it woke the ghosts _inside_ the zone. What was that!? Red eyes and blue skin don't mean…_him_. Clockwork and Pandora…they have those visual qualities as well, right? It wasn't him… it can't be…no, please. I shook off the mental image and jumped out of bed. At least, normally I'd jump out of bed, today, I flopped out of bed because I'm…for the lack of another word…huge! Not as in 'Jack Fenton' huge, but I now stood like six foot, five. I ran to the bathroom, taking a quick glance at my alarm clock.

"Danny! It's almost time for school!"

"Okay, Jazz," I called back. Instantly my hand reached for my throat, which now housed my deeper, more masculine voice. I shuddered, it almost sounded like_ him_. Never mind that for now, I had to get ready for school. Using a _smidge_ of…oh who am I kidding? I used like four duplicates combined with super-speed. I was ready within the next minute. I gave Dana a quick breakfast, a kiss on the forehead, and told her to be good. Jazz and Dad looked at me, my new height startling everyone.

"Yeah…I'm tall now," I said sheepishly. Since I was tall now, I had to wear new clothes. I wore red converse, black jeans, a red shirt with a black DP logo (They have those now!), and a sweater that looked like my old shirt, but the sleeves are red all the way to my wrist and the hoodie is red.

"Really? I hadn't realized," Jazz wittily remarked. I laughed and ran out the door.

I flew to the school, where, now that my secret was out, everyone was waiting for me.

"Danny, Danny!"

Oh God, it's Paulina. She approached me and tried to give me a hug. _Tucker_, I thought, teleporting in a bright green flash. Whoa, head rush, I gotta get used to that. Unfortunately for me, Tucker was only ten feet away, leaving me still open to Paulina's phan-girling. That's right, I found out what my 'Phans' are called. My ear twitched.

'_Fenturd may be the most popular kid in school, but he's not here right now.'_ I heard through the walls. I flew to where Dash was, and was shocked. Dash had Mikey up by the wall, his left hand by Mikey's trachea. Mikey was making weak gasping noises and his eyes were fixated on Dash's right hand. It held a knife. I duplicated, making there three Danny's total. One rushed Dash, and the other two helped Mikey. He smiled.

"W-why are there two of you for me, but only one for D-dash?" He questioned. I looked at him, and smiled. I opened my mouth to speak, but my duplicate did the same thing.

"When you use a pencil, it'll only take one stroke of the graphite to make a _mark, _but when erasing, it'll take more effort to take away the mistakes, right?" I inquired in stereo. He nodded, smiled, and thanked me. I used my sweater to make an ice packet. I handed it to him and took him down to the nurse.

_Meanwhile…_

One rushed Dash, and the other two helped Mikey. I was the one who rushed Dash, and that's all it took. I yelled at him.

"What do you think you're _doing_?! You think this makes you tough?! This'll make you go to jail!"

"Like you care, Fentoenail! I was your number one Phan, then you-"

"Then I what?! I revealed my secret identity? I put an end to your bullying? I didn't fear you? You can't pin this on me. No matter which way you twist it, no matter how you tell the tale, you end up the bad guy. Now come on," I said, flying him out of the school. I think he started to ask where we were going, but he quickly shut up. For a split second, that is, because once he knew, he tried to jump for it.

"Hi, Officer Wayne?" I asked politely. He nodded slowly, seeing me grabbing Dash's arm. I explained to him what happened, and he glared at Dash. Then he said something that surprised me.

"Mikey's full name is Michael Thomas Wayne."

* * *

**Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...****Review...Review...Review...**


	22. Chapter 22

**Okay, no, that little bit about Thomas Wayne was not a hint. It was more of an Easter Egg, y'know? Just shows that I like DC comics. Anyway, check out LewToons on YouTube! He deserves more credit. I don't want this story to run on too long, so I'm going to try to finish this story, because I have some other ideas I think deserve a chance. I have some ideas for shows like Generator Rex, Ben 10, Danny Phantom, Avatar: The Last Airbender, etc. Tell me what you think!**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"That's my _son!_ Why would you do such a thing!? I can't even...why?"

"I am so sorry, I didn't-"

"YOU DIDN'T THINK! You are going to juvenile detention, no questions asked," The officer told Dash. In all of the hustle and bustle, they didn't notice me flying off in the direction of the school. I don't like this part. I don't like to think I am some hero from another world. I'm not a Superman, I'm more a Clark Kent. Just a simpleton, just a civilian. As I flew back to the school, I couldn't help but wonder about Daniel Wraith. I might take some time off of school to train for when he comes. Dana will not be involved. I couldn't live with myself if she got hurt because of my job. What did Clockwork say about the powers I'm getting? They're my version of the other ghosts' powers, right? I have an idea...

"Mr. Fenton, why are you late today? Was it a ghost?" Mr. Lancer asked as I entered the classroom. I looked around and noticed one or two people were absent. I opened my mouth to reply but asked him to speak in private.

"Okay, first off, I won't be able to get used to that _'Was it a ghost?'_ part. Second, no, it was... Dash. He tried to _kill_ Mikey. He was suffocating Mikey and had a knife in his other hand. No amount of touchdowns could get him out of this, d'you know why? Because I gave him to the police," I said, all the aggression I've held in over my high school career pouring out. "Why did you let him?! How come when it was just broken bones, or bruises, or even the occasional black eye you let it slide?! Next time you see _anyone_ bullying, suspend them, and if they do it again expel them," I continued. As I walked back into the classroom I realized that I was speaking pretty loud...loud enough that everyone in the classroom heard me. I rushed back to my seat quickly, and put my head down.

"Dude, you okay?" Tucker asked me. I nodded as best as I could with my forehead still planted firmly on the desk. The day went by pretty quickly and school ended. I met Tucker up at his locker and asked him to meet me after school.

"I can't, I have other plans," He said sarcastically. "Of course I'll meet up with you, man! What, do you think _I'm_ popular now?" He asked with a smile. We laughed and I flew home. I needed to get things ready. I grabbed a duffle bag from my closet and put in a Specter Deflector, which thank GOD was off, a ghost shield that was about 50 square feet, a Fenton Thermos, and some ectoguns. The doorbell rang, and I flew to it. I opened it, seeing Tucker. We exchanged greetings and I welcomed him in.

"So what's up, dude?" He asked. I told him what Clockwork said, and told him my plan. He smiled, but then paled. "Wait...will this end up with me getting hurt and going to the hospital? I SO DON'T WANT TO MEET AN OLD GUY!" He exclaimed. I started laughing, then guffawing, then I fell out of my chair.

"I-I bribed him to do that!" I yelled. He fake-punched my arm and we got more things ready. I called Dana, and we set off for the park.

* * *

Guys, another person you should check out is Adam WarRock, great songwriter, and worth a subscription!


	23. Chapter 23

When we got to the park, Tucker set up the ghost shield. Whoa-ho-ho! The ghost shield was supposed to be fifty square feet, enough to hold three people comfortably, but it ended up being this GINORMOUS dome, big enough for about ten of those behemoths that guard the skeleton key! Okay, I could work with this.

"Tucker, change of plans, get out of the shield, I'll stay in there and practice my powers. Since Clockwork said that I'd have my own versions of the ghosts' powers, let's see what I can do," I told him excitedly. He nodded and stepped out of the shield. I looked back and guess what I saw? Typical Tucker, always trying to make a quick buck.

"Step right up, ladies and gentlemen! Come see Danny Phantom explore his new powers! Even we don't know what is gonna happen, so you're in for one heck of a ride! For safety purposes we have set up a temporary ghost shield, but should anything happen, we aren't legally responsible for injury or death."

I scoffed at the crowd of civilians, and very few thought about their safety, and if they did, they quickly discarded their concerns. Let's see who's here…Tucker, Dana, Lancer, Kwan, Valerie, Some kids from the school, that kid whose Christmas tree I brought back, his parents, a few more kids and…Star. I blushed but quickly turned my head the other way.

"Um…hello! I-I'm gonna…test out some of my powers…ok?" I asked. They nodded. '_Ok, Fenton…Phantom, whatever, they're cool with this, and they want to see this, don't _blow_ this.'_ I thought confidently. The Lunch Lady is the first ghost I fought, so I should start with her. I slowly made a ball of solidified ectoplasm in my hands and watched it grow. It started covering my entire form and I felt as though I were being choked, but I knew I had to stay calm, control my breathing. Before I knew it, I was covered in ectoplasm, much like how she covers herself with meat.

"Awesome!"

"Wow…"

Someone whistled. They're enjoying this! Okay, um…Technus! I concentrated and attempted to see what powers I have of his, but I didn't feel very different…maybe I-

"Ouch! Hey what's the…" I started. Technology started flying towards me, and I did the only this I could think of. I went intangible, but I overshadowed the tech.

"DANNY! GIVE ME BACK MY BABY!"

"Sorry Tuck!"

I threw it back to him, and gave everyone their tech.

"Danny, ectoblasts!"

"Oh, right!"

I charged up an ectoblast, but shot out green lightning. Just another thing from Technus. My ghost sense went off.

"Daddy!"

"Dana!"

"Ha! Ghost brat! Plasmius told me to take Phantom's life, but he didn't say which one," Skulker said, holding my daughter. That's when I snapped. I possessed his suit and ripped it apart from the inside. Dana flew away, afraid. I flew out and saw Skulker call another battle suit, this one covered in Ectoranium.

"Skulker, leave her alone!"

"Over _her_ dead body," he spat, taking a hostage. It was Star. Her eyes were a mix of terror and curiosity. I flushed bright green…because, well, green ectoplasm, green blush. Anyway, I started fighting Skulker again, careful not to hurt Star.

"What, no new powers?" Skulker taunted. Ugh, I wish I-

Wish! That's it!

When I fought Desiree last, she turned her hand into a hammer, so why can't I…

I morphed my hand into a paddle-ball, and knocked Skulker back, with Star still in his arms. I teleported behind him and grabbed him, only to be met with unimaginable pain. Right, Ectoranium. Skulker dropped Star…which would be good, but we're three stories up in the air. I duplicated myself and went back to fighting that Iron-man reject.

"Whelp, I will destroy you," Skulker threatened, flying at me. I tried to make a shield, but I made a portal. He flew through it, and I closed it.

"Dana!? Dana!"

"Daddy! Are you okay?" She asked, flying towards me. I nodded and checked her over, no wounds. Good for Skulker, because if he hurt her, I'll tear him mole-

Oh…oh God, I'm turning into my dad!

"Daddy? Why does she call you that?" Star asked, walking up to me. I explained the cloning incident and her confusion was cleared.

"Uh, Danny? Thanks for saving me…and uh," Star trailed off before leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Uh…" I said, nearly frozen. Tucker and Dana grabbed my arms.

"Very elegant Dad…he'll call you," Dana said, looking up at Star. She blushed and smiled, giving me her number before walking away. I was still frozen, however. Tuck and Dana dragged me off. We got to FentonWorks, and I sat down.

"What just happened?!"


	24. Chapter 24

It's fine. You're about to go on a date. No big deal. It's fine.

"Guys, everyone in position?" I asked.

"Danny, we're _fine_. Go on your date," Jazz commanded. I gulped and looked at the clock. Ten past six. My date is at seven. I asked Dad, Tucker, Dana, and Jazz to patrol Amity while I was gone. I ran through a checklist of what I had to do. I need to shower. I hopped in the shower and grabbed the shampoo. I furiously scrubbed my scalp with the Green Apple concoction. I wasn't mad, no, but I was nervous as hell. I channeled my nervous energy into getting ready. I turned off the hot water and stepped out. I LOOK HORRIBLE.

"My hair's a mess, I got a pimple the size of Texas, I have bags under my eyes, _why_ is she gonna go out with me?!"

I dried myself off and got dressed. We were going on a date to an Italian restaurant, so I didn't wear my usual attire. I wore a dark blue button up shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. I have NO fashion sense. _'Calm down! You've been on dates before, Val and Sam. Just be yourself!' _I chanted mentally. I brushed my hair for the eighth time, making sure it wasn't awful. I checked the time.

"Six forty-five?! I'm gonna be late!" I exclaimed. I transformed into Phantom while grabbing my wallet and keys, and I flew through the roof. I stopped a block from her house and walked the remainder of the block. Along the way, I saw a flower shop. I walked inside, seeing as I had some money leftover.

"Whoa, Phantom! Why are you here?" The cashier asked me. I explained how I was on a date and wanted to buy flowers.

"Take whatever you want, on the house!" She exclaimed.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to be a burden," I replied. She nodded vigorously. I picked up some orange flowers and gave her one final glance. She gave me an encouraging nod and I sprinted to Star's house. I arrived and knocked on the door. A tall man with short brown hair arrived.

"Can I help you?" He sneered. I gulped. Well, shit. This is gonna get scary.

"H-hi, Mr. Light? I-I'm here to pick up Star?" What was _that?!_

"Are you asking me or telling me?!"

"I'm here to pick up Star," I deadpanned. He gave me one quick glare and turned around.

"Star! The Fenton-boy is here!"

"Coming!"

He looked back towards me, but I didn't feel fear. A look of determination appeared on my face. A look only found on Phantom.

"What are your plans tonight?"

"Well, we were going to Salerno's, y'know, by the pier? Then a movie, and then I'll walk her home," I said convincingly. I don't want him to think that I'm gonna go on a rampage. He mumbled a hasty 'Come in' and walked out of the door frame. I nodded and entered, closing the door behind me.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked me, threateningly. I shook my head.

"No thank you, sir," I answered. His frown morphed into a neutral line. Not impressed, but not 'Touch-her-I'll-kill-you'. I mentally cheered. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned my attention towards that.

"Wow..."

I couldn't stop myself. Star looked...nice, to say the least. It was a simple dress, light blue, and most guys wouldn't give her a passing glance, but...wow.

"I-I got these for you," I said awkwardly. I handed her the orange flowers and realized that they were commonly found in her hair! I didn't mean to do that!

"Oh, my favorite! Thanks, Danny," She said, cheerfully. I risked looking back at Mr. Light, and was proud. He had a small smile locked on his face, slowly nodding his head.

"Shall we?" I said cockily, putting my fist to my waist. She giggled, and looped her arm through mine.

"We shall."


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay, guys, if you haven't already, it'd be splendid if you follow and favorite this story, as well as commenting. It goes a long way. I've been getting kind of lazy with the author's notes-**

**Danny: Yeah, no shit!**

**Ben 10: Come _on, _man! Get it together!**

**Me: Let's just all calm down...okay? Part of the reason I'm still _doing_ this is because YOU, the readers, are enjoying my story! I stopped for a while there, like two months! Can you guess why I started again? YOU! No, not you...to your left...little bit more...THERE, STOP, oh... to the right just a liiiiiiitle biiiiit...STOP! Okay, perfect! Yes, YOU in particular. **

**Generator Rex: That was stupid.**

**Sokka: I'M THE COMEDIC AND SARCASTIC GUY!**

**Me: *Gives Sokka a piece of meat* Here, meat guy!**

**Sokka: MMMMMHHHHMMM!**

**Me: When we get five reviews for this chapter, I'll put the next chapter, otherwise, I'll update things like 'Alive again' and post new stories...until we hit five reviews for _this chapter!_**

**Ben 10: GET ON WITH IT!**

* * *

"So what did you have in mind for tonight?"

"Just a simple date...Dinner, movie, walk home," I said, smiling. It's not often that I feel...normal. I have to get out of my thoughts, I'm on a DATE for God's Sake...PAY ATTENTION TO HER!

"Be honest...is this your first date?" She asked me. AH, SHIT! Rock and a hard place people...

"No...I dated Valerie, remember? And Sam...why? I don't know. But this, this is the first date that matters to me. I need to make a good impression, I didn't have to before because they both saw me at my worst and at my best," I said truthfully. She looked at me for a while...judging...then she nodded.

"Good. You passed," She said bluntly.

"This was a test?"

"Yeah, and you passed,"

"Huh...if only Lancer were here," I joked. She smiled and giggled. We started talking, and before we knew it, we were at the restaurant. I went up and requested a table for two, and got one instantly.

"Um...I'm not used to this...I don't want you to think..." I trailed off, letting her mind come to conclusions. She smiled and nodded.

"Hi, I'm Rebecca, I'll be your waitress tonight, can I start you off with any specials or drinks?"

"Lemonade for me," Star and I said simultaneously. Rebecca smirked and went to get our drinks. We picked up where we left off and looked for anything that looked good.

"...so Dash opened up his backpack, which was then a yogurt-pack!" Star exclaimed, laughing. I chuckled, and felt content. This date was going smoothly. Better not jinx it. Just then, my ghost sense went off. I jinxed it.

"What was _that?!_"

"Oh, that? That was my ghost sense...it lets me know when a ghost is nearby...probably flew into my range and out of it again," I explained. I saw a flicker of light out of my peripheral vision and heard Star.

"Oh no! Danny, can you excuse me for a minute? I spilled lemonade on my dress."

"Yeah, sure. No problem," I told her. She left and my ghost sense went off. Not now! I looked around, and saw...

"Amorpho?!"

"Not Amorpho, Rebecca," he said transforming into our waitress.

"What are you doing here?" I hissed. He cannot be causing havoc _now_!

"I'm helping you with your date, now be quiet, I'm gonna help you," He said, turning into Paulina. Unbeknownst to me, Star exited the bathrooms to see 'Paulina' flirting with me.

"Ditch the bitch, and come with me, Ghost boy," Amorph-aulina said huskily.

"What are you doing?! You're ruining my date! Get out!" I said venomously. His eyes flashed red for a moment, then his...her...THE MOUTH OPENED, OKAY?!

"But, Ghost boy-"

"My name is _DANNY!_ Not Invis-o-Bill, not Ghost Boy, heck, even my ghost half is DANNY Phantom! Now please, leave so I can get back to talking to someone I like," I said angrily. Wow, he's convincing...for a moment there, I was mad at Paulina. Heck, I still AM mad at Paulina.

"Danny, you really like me?" Star asked, coming closer. I blushed and nodded. Amorph-aulina stormed out of the restaurant. MAN, HE'S GOOD! After 'Rebecca' gave us our food, we ate and continued our date, before going to the movies.

"What movie do you want to see?" I asked, scanning the options.

"Hey, there's a-"

"DANNY PHANTOM MOVIE?!"

* * *

**Okay, you know the deal, next chapter is up for five reviews. So yeah...bye.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, we got five reviews! I think I'm going to use this method for each chapter! Well...maybe like...three reviews. Anyway, on to the chapter!**

* * *

"Danny, please, can we see that movie?" Star asked. I refused. She pleaded. I refused. She almost begged. I relented.

"Fine," I replied. We walked up to get the tickets and received them, free of charge. Why? I don't know. But anyway, we got our popcorn and drinks and went into the theater. It was almost a full house, so I'm assuming it's going to be a good move.

"There are some seats," I said, pointing to the top middle. We sat down and relaxed, nobody noticed us. The previews started.

_"Welcome to AMC first look."_

I tuned out most of the previews, save for a couple sci-fi movies. The movie had begun when someone's cell phone started ringing.

"Hey...nah...I'm at the movies...no, I can talk...yeah..."

"Hey, uh, can you shut that off?"

"Hey, can you SHUT UP!?"

"That was rude, I'm just asking for you to turn it off!"

"LET'S GO! RIGHT HERE!"

"No, I- UH!"

The cellphone guy kicked the nice guy in the gut. I was about to intervene when someone got there before I did.

"Hey, leave him alone, jackass!"

Cellphone guy turned around and someone threw their drink in his face. Nice guy ran off, leaving soda and cellphone guy to duke it out. People cowered away, and some left the theater. Cellphone guy swung at soda guy, knocking him down. Soda guy, still on the floor, kicked cellphone guy in the stomach. They both had horrible fighting styles, easily taken down, but cellphone guy had the advantage because of his larger stature.

"Come on, get up! Who do you think you are, Danny Phantom?" Cellphone guy bellowed.

"No, but he is," Soda guy said pointing behind his shoulder. I raised an eyebrow questionably, but Cellphone guy fell for it. He turned around, allowing Soda guy to jump on his back, effectively tipping him over. Cellphone guy went down face-first, and was knocked out cold.

"AND THE WINNER OF UFC IS...CHRIS WIIIIILSON!" Soda guy exclaimed. People started cheering for him, including Star and I. I took this time to get a good description. He was a lanky guy, my age, who was wearing black jeans, grey sneakers, and a red t-shirt. We went over to him to congratulate him. He recognized me.

"O-oh my God...Danny Phantom, hero of Amity Park, is saying _I'M_ brave?" He questioned disbelievingly. Star nodded, and we all started talking. The movie had turned off and everyone got refunds. Not Star and I, but still.

"So you're Chris Wilson? I heard you UFC comment, so I'm guessing..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, I'd love to stay and chat, but I gotta get home. Catch ya later," He told us, before rushing out the glass door, leading into the parking lot. Star and I left the theater as well, seeing as the movie had been cancelled. I walked her home and stopped at her door step.

"I had a great time," She said quietly.

"Yeah, me too, if you want to-"

"Yeah! That'd be great," She said, cutting me off. We talked for another five minutes before we had to part.

"Bye, Star!"

"Bye, Danny!"

I turned around and headed off, and after a few seconds, I heard the door click. All is good. Nothing can bring me do-

"I AM THE BOX GHOST!"

I sighed.

* * *

**Okay, I know it wasn't the BEST chapter, but you got to meet my OC Chris! I made his name first, then gave him some attributes. I'm trying not to make him a Mary-Sue. Feel free to tell me if I am! Next chapter up for three reviews!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Red eyes. Blue skin. NOT THIS AGAIN! It wasn't Plasmius, but it also wasn't my evil future self. I don't even think it is a ghost! My ghost sense would've gone off. I stepped forward, my hand aglow with Ecto-energy. Light spilled onto the dark figure. The figure had red goggles and a blue HAZMAT suit. _

_"Danny! Help us!" _

_I looked to my mom's left and there was Sam, screaming. I shuddered. I look towards the other side, and there was Frostbite. He was on his knees, hands clasped._

_"Help, great one, please help!"_

I woke up and jumped out of bed. I scanned my room, nothing moving. I began my usual morning routine, the nightmare still lingering in my thoughts. After I was ready for the day, I stepped downstairs. My dad was there, hunched over a cup of black coffee. He had bags under his eyes, and was muttering about sleep.

"Dad? Have you slept at all?" I asked cautiously. He shook his head horizontally and mumbled. I grabbed his arm and using my full strength, ghost half included, I dragged him upstairs. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow. I closed his door and bumped into Jazz.

"What are you doing?" Jazz asked, peering into the doorway. I told her about Dad and asked her if she could watch Dana. She nodded, and I phased into the lab. Time to pay a visit to an old friend...

* * *

I stepped onto the icy plains of the Far Frozen. In the distance I heard a roar. The snow underneath my feet crunched as I walked towards the sound. Frostbite was there, and yet...he wasn't. His eyes were fogged over, and instead of his violet gems, they were a dark plum color. His eyes cleared up and focused on me. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Great one, you must le-" He started. He let out a mighty roar, his eyes turning solid red. He looked back at me, and spoke in a voice all too familiar.

My future self's.

"Like this new trick? I possessed our mother, that goth brat, now this _oaf,_" It spoke. Mom...that wasn't her?

_"Well of _course_ you lied to us, you never gave us a reason not to!"_

That wasn't mom! THAT WASN'T MOM! THA- wait...where _is _mom? I looked at him. He had this...smirk. This evil, taunting, awful smirk. He stepped out of Frostbite, and now I got a decent look at him. His skin was green, like murky water. His hair was blacker than black, it absorbed all light, swallowing it into a void of nothingness. His eyes were reddish-orange, a copper color. Like Bromine, the 35th number on the periodic table. I know it might not look like I'm smart, but believe it or not, I'm as smart as Jazz. Before the accident, I was a solid A student. Afterwards, I stopped caring; I stopped working on my grades, because it was faster to do it sloppily than it was to get it 100% right.

"Why am I possessing people with purple eyes, you ask? It's less noticeable. If your idiot friend's eyes were to go from aqua to orange, I think you'd notice. But that bitch Sam? Oh, her eyes were _perfect_. Perfect color, perfect distraction, perfect hiding place," It spoke.

"I assume you're Daniel Wraith? Clockwork told me you were going to destroy my world," I said angrily. He let out a deep chuckle; His voice reminded me of a crouched leopard, ready to pounce.

"Your world, this world, what's the difference? The way I see it," He paused, glaring into my eyes with those furnaces of his, "I get two for the price of one. Skin will rot and bones will turn to ash. But I...I am eternal," His drawled. He looked down slowly, then grinned.

"You know something? This ice is really reflective," He mentioned, before shooting an ectoblast at the ice. The blast bounced of of the ground and back up.

To my face.

* * *

**Oh my God, you guys! I'm so sorry for the delay. We've been getting ready for school {August 19th, :'(} and my parents took the week off. No time to write! But I hope this chapter made up for the lack of updates!**

**UNLOCK NEXT CHAPTER?  
YOU NEED THREE REVIEWS!**


	28. Chapter 29

**Okay, I'm not off hiatus, but I'm going to post this chapter...chapter? CHAPTER! Oh my God, you guys, I missed writing SO much. There's not that much time in my life now. Cross Country, chores, homework, sleep, game time, the list goes on. C.C. ends 9/30/15 for SURE. I'm gonna try to slowly replace game time with FF time. Enough talk! Are you ready for this?**

**...on to the chapter. *muffled explosion***

* * *

There was an orange light, then darkness. It wasn't an uncomfortable darkness, like that point between sleep and consciousness. No, it actually reminded me of when all the lights are out and it's nighttime. There wasn't a difference when my eyes were opened and when they were closed. This all took place in a short span of a few seconds. Everything was inaudible, until time regained its usual speed. Then, there was a bloodcurdling, horrifying, enraged scream.

"KID! GET ON!"

In a blur, I was taken away from the icy tundra of the Far Frozen, into the dark depths of the Ghost Zone. The only thing supporting my weight, light as it may be, was a pale hand in finger-less gloves. It was Johnny, and that calm darkness was most likely his Shadow. I started flying, letting myself free of Johnny's grip. I opened myself to speak, but wasn't unsure what to say.

"Don't. Don't talk, I'm not doing this for you. Clockwork himself asked me...told me to save your sorry ass. He's got all of us assembled in his tower. Let's go," he sneered while flying off in the direction of the citadel.

* * *

**I know it's short, but it's something! Sorry if it's not up to par with my normal stuff...haven't done this in a while. **


	29. Chapter 029

**Hey, new chapter. I thought that since I was away for so long, I'll be nice. Leave a review for any pairing in a fandom and if I am part of or know of that fandom, I _may_ type a chapter for it, slam 'em together in a new story. I'll leave you a shoutout as well.**

* * *

Johnny parked in Clockwork's Citadel. Danny climbed off the motorcycle, making a beeline for Clockwork. The time lord gazed at Danny with those deep crimson eyes, and...oddly enough, he had bags under his eyes; he was exhausted.

"Daniel," he breathed, "you're alright! Thank The Observants...for once. As you know, young one, that was your inverse; your doppelganger. He recently imprisoned Samantha, Madeline, and Frostbite. Where they are, I cannot say."

I gulped. Forcing my body to be still and not shake, I hesitantly said, "Clockwork...I saw my inverse. He's awful. Clockwork, I'm scared."

"I know, Daniel, I know," he almost sobbed as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. He continued on, "Daniel, I think of you as though you were my own. To see something happen to you, I'd be traumatized and furious. Be _careful_. Now, in the room to the left are all your foes. To keep the Ghost Zone from collapsing, each ghost will teach you something so you may defeat your old- ahem, your evil self."

My shoulders slumped and my eyes widened, for I was afraid of that room. Steeling my nerves, I stepped inside the room.


	30. Chapter 30

**Yes, yes. I am back. Whatever, you care about the story, so... on to the chapter. **

When I entered the room, all my enemies were there, glaring at me.

"Listen, I know you hate me, but if we work together, we can go our separate ways," I spoke quickly. They glanced around before a ghost stepped forward. Her flaming blue hair stood out against the dull mauve walls.

"Okay, baby_pop," _Ember spoke, popping her lips at 'pop', "I'll be showing you how to distribute your power so you don't burn up your core. When I say you have to do something, you _have_ to do it," she finished. Skulker stepped forward and spoke out his contribution.

"Ghost Child, I shall be giving you lessons in mastering your surroundings and controlling the fight," he said. He didn't say anything else, for which I'm thankful. Spectra came forth.

"I'll be helping you with power absorption and conservation."

Walker strode forward, his stature very intimidating, and said "Confidence is everything. If you appear strong, you are strong, and if you are strong, your enemies weaken. Trust me, I know."

Ghostwriter sighed, floating closer.

"I will be teaching you strategies and discipline, though that's more Walker's desire. The Time Lord thought it best that I teach you, for who knows what the Warden conspires," he said in time with the _tick, tick, tick_ of the clocks.

Technus, from his darker corner of the room spoke up. He cackled a sentence or two, saying, "I, Technus, will teach you of disabling your opponents feeble weaponry. We will also work on diminishing their options of battle."

"And I shall help you with creating and controlling fear, planting the seed of doubt into your foe's mind," The Fright Knight bellowed.

I nodded, swallowing the growing lump in my throat. Glancing from Ghost to Ghost, giving them direct eye contact, I told them which enemy I was facing and all I knew. We talked about a schedule, when do I meet up with which mentor and such topics. I'm surprised by how smoothly it went, considering I was in a room full of people who hate me. after all was said and done, I asked one question.

"Are you guys ready?"

**Hi guys, I took a long tome off because I didn't want to write. It wasn't fun. Other things looked more appealing. Whatever, now it is very fun again and I can write without distractions. Leave a review for new chapters, yay!**


End file.
